Healing
by KarliexTwihard
Summary: Post Eclipse before BD. Jake leaves, and Bella chases after him. Jacob finds his imprint while Bella has no idea where he is. How can these two deal without each other? The story of how Jake slowly heals from losing Bella.


Hey this is my very first Fanfic story-I just joined. So tell me what ya think ;)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters

* * *

**Bella-Post Eclipse**

I collapsed on Billy's front porch. A lump welled up in my throat. My sobbing came out as choking sounds. I was soaking wet from coming up here in the first place, and my salty tears ran in to my open mouth. It's all my fault. My fault, that Jacob left, my fault that Billy is so worried, my fault Charlie thinks Jake's in trouble, all MY fault.

Billy rolled his wheel chair over and open his mouth, but didn't say anything. After a long awkward pause he said gruffly," Uh, Bella? Want me to call Charlie for you?"

I shook my head no. I tugged on my sweater shoving it up to my elbow. On my wrist was the charm bracelet Jacob had made and given to me. My tears fell on the small wooden carving of a wolf, and the diamond sparkled.

I made a decision really quick, wiped my tears, and took off into the forest. I ran, tripping over roots, and rocks, falling to the muddy earth over and over. I didn't stop, pain and sadness made me keep running. I needed to find him, I needed him for my health and sanity. My vision was blinded by the tearing pouring from my eyes, and my knees were bleeding from the many falls. I stumbled once more and crumpled in to a lifeless heap on the muddy ground. My whole body heaved with a loud sob. I dug my short nails in to the dirt digging up the ground in anger. I pounded the ground with my fists, then a memory came to my mind. _I punched Jacob-just causing me to break my hand- when he kissed me. _

I hurt him so much. I shouldn't have used him, when Edward left, I should have made him leave me-I was already too broken for him. But no, I didn't, I used him, loved him, and chose Edward. I turned to look at the beautiful ring on my left hand. It was barely visible in shadows from the trees, and the starless sky. Crap. It's dark, and I'm lost. Oh well, hopefully I'll freeze to death.

I woke up constantly shivering in my too thin jacket and my wet pants. I stood up on my bruised limbs. I didn't know what direction I was going, I just went with my gut. "Jake!" I yelled over and over through the forest, hoping that maybe his bat ears would soon hear. He must be hundreds of miles away by now.....

**Seth **

"Hello?"

"Seth, it's Edward. Have you seen Bella?" He tone made the situation sound urgent.

I thought for a moment-why would Bella be up here? Jacob's been gone..."No, I haven't seen her. Why?"

"I thought she went to um go see Jacob, but she's been missing for almost two days."

"Oh god. What's Charlie think?"

"He's having a search party, going nuts. I'm not going to risk crossing the treaty line though. Seth will you-"

I stopped him short, "Hold on, call me back in like two minutes okay?" The line disconnected. I dialed Billy's phone number, pacing the small room waiting for someone to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Seth. Billy you haven't seen Bella, have you?"

"Yes I saw her yesterday, she uh sorta found out Jake left. She left, I thought we went home though."

"Billy, she's missing."

"I'm going to call Charlie."

I mumbled into the static that was left of the call," good luck."

The phone rang in my hand, Edward, already knowing what had been said with my call to Billy.

"Seth pleas-" Edward started to beg.

"I'm on it. Don't worry I'll find her. I'll get Sam to get the whole pack on it. Wait can Alice see anything?"

"No, but she's trying."

"OK well I'm going to go find her." I replied with a reassuring tone in my voice.

I sprinted to the edge of the forest, and pulled off my black cut-off shorts. I tied them quickly to my ankle, then ran ahead into the trees, exploding in to my wolf form mid-stride. The fire spread from my spine to the rest of my body.

_Ew-I did NOT need to see that Jared. _

_Shut up Leah!_

_Shut up both of you! Paul growled._

I replayed my conversation with Edward and Billy in my mind, while the pack took it all in."Okay split up you guys, patrol the area." Sam said. I sprinted ahead keeping my eyes open for 'Bella signs', broken branches, footprints, marks from falling...

**Jacob**

I kept running, farther from my home, farther from my family, father from Bella. I heard something that I was craving-water. I ran faster eager to reach the creek. I lapped up huge gulps with my tongue. My ears perked up, listening the bushes rattle. I turned my head to look to the right and twenty feet away was a young buck. I crouched, getting ready to run and spring. I ran so fast the buck didn't even have time to turn and face me. I grabbed it with my huge claws, breaking its neck with my jaws.

I ate fast, washing my blood from my muzzle in the creek. I continued running and made y mind wander to wolf things. The whole pack had phased, and I didn't want to hear them talk about me. I heard one little thing, said by Seth.

'_Bella's missing.'_

I stopped running sliding in the mud from my speed. What? Bella's missing? I growled, _she _chose _that bloodsucker_ over me. I started running again, faster, and faster, pushing my legs to the limit. I was flying through the trees when I suddenly reached the end of a forest that was opening up into a small town in-God knows where. I halted, I couldn't walk out in my wolf form, but I didn't have any clothes either. I backed away from the edge of the trees. I heard a laugh, a angelic laugh coming from the left of me. I was pulled by an unknown force to walk forwards.

**Seth**

I only focused on running and finding Bella. Edward was like a brother to me, a friend since the fight with the newborns. I had to find her for him. I was deep in the forest, it the getter darker and then bushes more dense. Then I saw something, fabric. Black fabric. I sniffed at it, it was form Bella's raincoat. It was sweet like Bella did, but it also had a burning icy smell that belonged to the Cullens.

_Leah spoke in her head,"Anyone find her yet so we can go home?"_

_"I found a piece of her jacket guys."_

_"Okay I'm headed your way Seth. Everyone head northeast." _

I phased back in to my human form hoping she would answer to my calls. "Bella!" I shouted. I walked forward pushing the branches aside. I saw her then. At first I thought she was dead, she was just laying there in a small pile. I saw her small chest move up and down very slowly with her ragged breathing. She looked so fragile. I took off my sweats and phased again.

"_I got her guys-"_

_Leah cut me off "mm."_

_"Ugh sorry Leah. I found her guys, and girl. Someone go tell Edward, wit never mind I will."_

I got dressed running over to Bella's side shaking her awake.

She whispered something that I could barely hear, even with my good ears, "Jake?"


End file.
